Son, I Leave You Now
by Midna Hytwilian
Summary: Beth Picoro visits her son as a spirit and finally tells him to let go as she is now. It's time to put everything in the past and forgive everyone. "Should I be in hell for wishing the demise of Hyrule by your very hands?" Isn't she just doing her job?


Disclaimer: I own pratically nothing.

A/N: It'd be smart to read my Vaati origin story, first, but, whatever. I've had this idea for a while, so...

Takes place during "IRNG", SPOILER, after Claire and Vixie have been kidnapped by Dark Link, END SPOILER. I'm just too impatient to wait to write this part.

* * *

The bickering from indoors was just too much for Vaati. Each sentence was drowned out by another person.

"How is a Dark Mirror supposed to help?!"

"You mean to tell me that you didn't already have one when you brought us here?! How were we supposed to get back?"

"What do you mean back?"

"For Christ's sakes, don't confuse the poor guy!"

Finally, he snapped and quickly stomped out of the small Minish home. His thoughts boiled, each one of anger. His wife, gone. His daughter, gone. Goddesses only knew what was going on with his son.

At the current moment, his adopted son was being tied to a bed post and forced to eat string peas. But that's another story entirely.

Sitting down on the stump that he used to grow tall once more, he closed his eyes and let the wind caress his face.

"My little boy..." A voice whispered quietly.

Vaati warrily opened his eyes. "Who's there?"

The wind blew a bit harder and leaves crunched under someone's feet. Out from the thick of the woods, a female's figure emerged. She wore all purple, a dress similar to a Forest Minish's outfit, and a darker purple cap. Long sandy blonde hair fell to her back and her eyes were black and sad. She frowned as Vaati simply stared at the young woman.

Had he of been younger and not married with children, perhaps he would have shown her his charm and gotten her to a room.

The wind was the only sound through out Minish Woods, although in Ezlo's home it was rather loud. A sharp contrast to now. Finally, the silence broke. "Would you care to introduce yourself and explain why the hell you decided to disturb me?" He snapped.

There was a slight glare as she continued to stay silent. Until she spoke once more. "You do not remember me." It was more of a statement than a question and the woman looked as if she were deeply depressed, now.

"Why would I?"

"My boy, do you not recognize me? Do you not recognize the dead?"

Vaati began to get impatient. He had never been a patient person and what with his family being split apart, he was less patient than normal. "Just tell me who you are!"

The woman allowed a few tears to slip from her eyes and smiled through her tears. "Hello, little one. I'm your mommy. And you are my little Vaati."

He stood up and glared. "How do you know my name?"

She took a step foward. "I've already told you."

"My mother is dead."

"As are you and I! You have been dead for years. The day you stole the cap from you un-"

"You know nothing about me!" He shouted in denial. "My mother is long gone!"

The woman shook her head. "I have been with you since the minute I died. I have watched over you. I have seen you turn into the monster you became." The tears escaped once more, no longer of happiness but of sorrow. "Do you know how hard it was for me to watch you die before my very eyes? You do not know the pain I felt as I saw you transform into the snarling Hylian you became. Alas, I still wished for your safety!" She lamented. "I did not want you to be such a cruel demon, but, I wished you to succeed in your quest. I did not want to see you bleed. Was it wrong of me to wish you to win? Should I of abandoned you? Should I have gone to hell for wishing Hyrule's demise under your very own hands?"

She wiped away her tears. "I was so worried the day that boy came to save his friend. I cried so hard that day, as all of Hyrule celebrated your imprisonment. That is, all of Hyrule, but, your uncle. Ezlo refused to move on for a year. He thought it all his fault, until, finally, he met a pretty little Minish woman. Did you know that he married? She was sweet and I only wish that I had known her when she was alive. She only speaks of your uncle and of your baby pictographs. But, I am getting off topic. Vaati, do you now believe that I am your mother?"

Vaati stared at the young woman, the woman that claimed to be his very own mother from so many years ago. The woman that claimed to be Betherly Picoro, known as Beth Picoro to family and friends. The woman that had starved herself so he could eat as a young Minish boy. The woman that had been stepped on in Castle Town. The woman that had told him to live up to his potential. "If you are my mother, how are you here?"

The woman smiled softly. "You were always a curious little boy. I come before you as simply a spirit."

"Then why did you not do this when I stole the Wishing Cap?" He shouted. "Why didn't you show yourself when I found out the truth?! If you didn't want to see me destroy Hyrule, why didn't you just set me straight?!"

"Do other orphans need to be set straight when their parents die? Do other orphans tend to try to take Hyrule over?" She shook her head. "Vaati, I am not and was not a phsyic. I thought you would get well with time."

"Yeah, well, you were wrong." He turned away from her.

"I know now that I should have stayed home with you. You should have grown into a young Minish man. You should have become a sage with Ezlo beaming at you. You should have had a life without regrets. I only wish that I could have given you that. But, life had other plans. Nothing turned out like it should. If it had turned out that way, you would not be this was, a strong and powerful Hylian male with a wonderful courageous wife. You wouldn't have a brave young daughter. I see you in her each and everyday that I look down. You would not have an intellegent young son that accepts you for who you are." Beth kissed his cheek. "I can regret every little thing I failed to do as a mother, but, I cannot say that it did not work out for the better.

Son, I leave you now, but, there is so much more of you. Save your wife and daughter and forgive yourself. Forgive everyone, but, me." Her voice began to fade. "And thank your wife for succeding where I failed."

* * *

A/N: ...This was a bit awkward to write. I feel like there's too much Betherly. XP Which I didn't want. Aw well! Midna's Lament Backwards should play at "My little boy" and end at the very ending. Actually, better, it should end when he turns away from her, and, then, the music when: SPOILER: Midna pushes her tear at the mirror, should start playing and then the rest of the credits until after it goes into the second part. :( I got a bit depressed as I wrote this and I hope I make a few of you cry, as sadistic as it sounds-and, yes, I am a sadistic.


End file.
